strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Fourteen War
The Final Fourteen War is the "presumed" final war and the Sixth Genocide campaign of the Cyber-Military of the Covenant-Vaktovian Empire. The SPS Military joined alliance with the Sanctum Union to defeat and crush anything that Vaktus planned. Even for a 14 years of war, this is ranked as the most destructive war beating the ranking of the Covenant War. As both sides had casualties almost a trillion. Information The Scientists in Trevelyan found sixteen pieces of a missing artifact connected to the Tacitus. According to the scientists. By 2439, every known factions in the universe will either choose to separate or be destroyed. This warning was ignored from point on where it was found in Trevelyan in 2417. Technology Upgrade The SPS resumed it's use of the Infinity Class Carriers and the Heavy Infinity Class Carriers in 2417. However, Gaeto Michael of Spire Industries recommends to build large carriers in approximately up to six kilometers in size and replace the 150 years serving Sabre Carriers. The Battlestar Class-Carriers would serve as not only to storage and serve the military Sabres and Broadsword Fighters. But also as a permanent provider of food, water, oxygen and enough to have more than 8,800 people onboard. All of the Sabre Carriers were decommissioned and scrapped for parts to be used to construct the BSG Carriers in 2421. With Forerunner Technology in Onyx and Trevelyan, the SPS were able to construct the BSGs on classified colonies and commission one of the first six BSGs done. Including the BSG Galactica, which formed up a 37 number of fleet vessels in the military. Reopening of SPS Military Bases in Earth. By 2426, Colonial Insurrection was once again risen from the ashes of war and the insurrection were halted ever since the Covenant War where it destroyed human rebels to force everyone to join the SPS in 2342. 60% of old bases decomissioned and never used by the SPS were reopened and active. Most of the abandoned bases were dormant since the end of the Tacitus Reclaimation War in 2052. Majority of the bases were reinforced and expanded to rise firepower supremacy against the rising tensions between the weakened peace treaty of Nod and the SPS Military Forces. Vaktovian Retaliation. In August 2427, the Vaktovian Military Machines Branch launched a surprise nuclear retaliatory attack in the Covenant's massive worlds with over Six Million Ships active and dozens of fighters launched into space. The Remaining Covenant Forces that weren't in the world escaped and entered through the Eastern Colony Systems of the SPS Territories. Though, the SPS did not attack the approaching Covenant Forces. The First Colony that the Covenant Remnants gone to was Claria, the Remnants attacked Claria and seek refugee in the Colony. However, the Machine army attacked the occupied Claria and obliterated massive numbers of Covenant ships and forces in the planet. The Surviving Covenant Loyalists and Covenant Remnants surrendered to the Vaktovian Machine army and using Covenant Technology to further advance the Vaktovians of their military technology for their annexation and purging of the impurity ( SPS ). Breaking of the Peace Treaty of the SPS and Nod Nod broke of the treaty right after the Western Colonies were left vulnerable and attacked the SPS Military Forces and the SPS Colonial Guards on Earth. It left Earth to fight Nod only in Six Hours. Nod retreated from Earth and escaped to the Western Colonies. The BSG-Galactica and the BSG-Clarity were on pursuit with their fleet to destroy the fleeing forces of Nod in attempt to wipe out colonial terrorism for good. The BSG-Galactica Fleet engaged the Nod Sixth Fleet upon arrival to the Western Colonies. Nod secretly rearms while keeping the SPS Military Forces busy of it's battle. Kane used his Orokin-Technology to launch a massive EMP wave through half of the colony's planets. Temporarily knocking out power of the colonies and later restored once the arrival of the Nod Occupation Forces. Though, with the treaty broken. The SPS declared the Western Colonies under Nod Control and restricted it's flight or slipspace travel to any of the Western Colonies system. Most of the colonists riotted on Reach not allowing any of their loved ones or any family members out of the colony. The SPS used it's Section Security Forces to stop the riots and further explain the reason. Stating that "Kane has plans." with three words came out from Vice Admiral Roy. In 2433, Nod had increased it's military supremacy in the Western Colonies by 72%. Igniting the War Attack on the Eastern Colonies The Covenant were officialy broke off and it's surviving members have changed factions to the Vaktovian Machine Army. Creating almost tens of thousands of Basestars and several fighters as well as Infantry to develop more firepower against ODSTs and Peacekeepers. Infantries called Cylons were created by the Machine Army and renaming their forces called Drone Forces. In the Eastern Colonies in 2428, the Drone Forces have hacked the Colony Agria's Security Defenses and mistakenly marking six basestars friendly. Four SPS Frigates were sent to the basestars to identify them but were destroyed by it's warheads and launching almost 80,000 fighters from four basestars. The Agria Colonial Guard were deployed to defend the colony, but the basestars launched it's warheads. Destroying most of the Agria Home Fleet, pouring the cylons into the colony and decimating the SPS Forces and capturing the civilians. Transporting them to their basestars for their upgrade and creation of Cylon Centurians.